A Dark Job
by Top 1 of the Top Dank Percent
Summary: A modern AU where all of the Shepherds are police officers. Only, one is more than they claim to be. It's a race against time to catch them, before it's too late, and all of the Shepherds are dead.
1. Chapter 1

Frederick finished filing his paperwork for the day, which had been voluminous, and glanced at the clock. It was already 11:00 PM. He had logged overtime again. He was sure to get a harsh lecture from the chief due to that. Which, could prove to rather difficult. Frederick had blasted through the ranks of the Ylissean Police Force, and become the chief in record time. He would make sure he would receive none of the overtime pay he was technically due. As far as he was concerned, it was his own tedious attention to detail that caused him to work late. The City of Ylisse shouldn't have to pay for that. Frederick put on his coat, said goodbye to Cordelia, who was working the night shift, and walked home. Little did he know, his death followed him. A death he was all too familiar with.

By the time Frederick fell asleep, it was 1:00 AM. The hopeful serial killer, who would come to be known as Grima, opened the front door with a key. It opened perfectly fine. They moved very slowly down the hall that immideatly followed the door, but their footsteps were heavy, due to the excess weight of layer upon layer of clothing they were wearing. The person who was behind Grima worked under Frederick, and had been solving crimes for years. They had recently been promoted, too, as a result of their valor. Of course, at least half of the higher ups had, so they thought they could tell people that. The person looked through their mask, one of a dragon that the killer could relate to. Dragons fascinated them. Beneath the mask, they had on a hairnet, just in case some hair fell out during the struggle. Grima doubted that it would though. They doubted that Frederick would even have a chance to struggle. They reached his bedroom, and quietly opened the door. Frederick was in bed, asleep. Silently, Grima pulled an army issue knife from their pocket and approached the bed.

The knife was sharp. Extremely sharp. Frederick barely felt it as it stabbed his stomach. But it woke him. And he saw the knife as it entered his body again. And again. And again. And again. Until, finally relief came to him, and he could feel no more pain. That didn't stop Grima, however. They were a person on a mission, and that mission was to kill Frederick dead. They stabbed him until there was no way he could be alive, and thrice more for good measure. Then, they dipped their gloved hands in the pooling blood, and went to the wall. On it, they wrote 'Grima'. They had to be certain the public would know them by the name of their choice. They also took an envelope from the chest pocket of the coat they were wearing, and placed it on Frederick's dresser. Then, looking around the room, Grima admired their handiwork. They stood there for what seemed like hours. And it seemed that way, because it was.

At 4:20 AM, Grima left Frederick's small home, close to the station. Then, they went to their own home, and showered. Before they got dressed, they put all of the clothes, as well as the hairnet, in the bathtub, and dumped a bottle of Bleach in it as well. Grima glanced at the time. 5:00 AM. It was too early to go to work, but too late to sleep. Grima doubted they'd've been able to sleep in the first place, but the point remained. They went to their room, dressed in their uniform for work, and went to the living room, where they sat on the couch, and remembered fondly the events that had taken place a mere 4 hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - This took far too long to write. But I'm happy with it. And I hope you are too. Thank you to whoever voted, it helps me a ton. Polls are still open, and will be for quite a while. As always, fav if you'd like, review if you see anything wrong, love it, or even have a theory as to who the killer is. I've not yet written a POV, or even mentioned all the characters yet, but unless otherwise stated, presume all police officers/detectives are the Shepherds immediately after Chapter 13. But no Donny. -1%

Cordelia impatiently waited for her daytime replacement to, well, replace her. It was difficult work, running the front desk of the police office at night. It seemed to her that the most fucked up shit happened on her shift. Which was fine by her. She wouldn't have it any other way. After all, no one else was as equipped to handle the duties of her job. Except possibly Frederick. But, as she would later find out, he was dead. Cordelia looked at her watch. Robin was fifteen minutes late. She sighed. Frederick would be tanning Robin's hide for this, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. As Robin walked in, Cordelia resolved to scold her rather gently on the matter. She couldn't allow her friend and coworker to get in trouble again.

Robin rushed into the office, clumsily, per the norm.

"Robin" Cordelia greeted her. "You're late."

"H-hey Cordelia. Yeah, I know. Traffic, you know? Besides, I've got to coordinate all the officers and detectives and-"

Cordelia raised her hands d, cutting off Robin. "Please. Don't pull that shit with me, Robin. Do you forget who your talking to? I have the same job as you."

Robin smiled, somewhat pathetically. "Right... Sorry, Cordelia. It's just so much more... Challenging to imagine having Frederick's job."

"Oh, I've got you, Robin. Believe me, I'd do just about anything for his job. Anyways, I should be going home. It's getting early, or rather late, and I'd prefer to be well rested for my next shift. Sure, it won't be for two days, but still. I need to be prepared."

"Of course. Good night, Cordelia. Or, morning, rather."

Cordelia left the office, walking calmly to her car, and driving home.

Robin sighed, mentally getting ready for the day ahead. She went to the desk she shared with Cordelia, and the other Robin, who completed their trio of secretaries. This wasn't why Robin joined the police. Looking at the desk, she noticed it was in perfect condition, all papers organized perfectly. She said a silent prayer that Cordelia had worked before her, and not the other Robin, and sat down, watching all of the officers flood in and out of the building.

* * *

Lucina brushed her hair for what must have been the hundredth time that morning. She had been a detective for quite sometime now, and it always excited her, even after all of this time. She looked at the clock, and realized she needed to leave immediately if she wanted to make it on time. She rushed out the door to her car, and almost sped to the office. But not quite. God forbid she ever break the law.

She was the first of the detectives to arrive that morning. She internally groaned when she saw the female Robin at the desk. Robin always angered her, partially due to her clumsiness, and partly because she wasn't the other Robin. Still, Lucina put on her fake smile, and greeted the air headed glorified secretary.

"Robin. Good morning."

"Oh, Lucina! Glad to see you! Dunno why, but I feel something big coming up."

"Really?" Lucina inquired sarcastically.

"Of course! How long has it been since we've had some real work?" Robin obviously didn't catch her sass.

"I suppose it has been a while. Still. I doubt I'll ever forget what Gangrel did."

Both women shuttered at the memory of the murderer, who was now on trial, and most likely faced life in prison.

"I should get to work Robin. I think I'm this close to solving those vandalism cases."

"Of course." Robin said absentmindedly.

Lucina went to her work, glad to be away from Robin.

* * *

Kellam sighed as he paid for the stereo typically cliche doughnuts. Frederick made it his responsibility to buy them everyday. At least, that's how it seemed to Kellam. Thanks to his lack of prescience, no one had to worry about being seen buying doughnuts, although Kellam thought it was a bit hypocritical that everyone still ate some. No matter. It sure as hell beat some of the other jobs he'd done in the past. Finally, the doughnuts were ready.

"That'll be $72.63, mistah."

"Donny. I've been coming here for years. Please, tell me you know my name." Kellam begged as he paid for the multitude of confections.

"H-have you? Begin' yer pardon, but I ain't never seen ya 'fore now."

"That's alright..." Kellam sighed. "You aren't the only one." He took the boxes of doughnuts to his car, and drove to the police office. As usual, Robin didn't see him come in, and no one held the door for him. He sighed. It looked to be a long day.

* * *

Thanks partly to Robin's clumsiness, no one noticed Frederick's absence until mid day.

"Hey. Where the captain?" Sumia piped up. "I've not seen hide not tail of him all day."

"Huh. Neither have I." Lucina said. "I suppose I should report this to Robin." She looked unprepared to talk to her. Sumia took pity on her, and went to tell him herself. Lucina's face instantly brightened.

"Robin. Where's Frederick?"

"Hm? Oh, in his office, I think. Why?"

"He's... He's not here Robin. I get the feeling something is dreadfully wrong."

"Oh. I suppose he isn't then, is he? I'm going to call him. It IS unlike him to be late. Especially without calling."

Robin picked up a phone, and dialed Frederick's number. No answer. She became slightly nervous.

"No answer." She told Sumia. "I think... I'm going to send Stahl and Sully over there, just to make sure everything's all good."

"Okay. Thank you, Robin." Sumia stumbled on her way back to her desk.

* * *

Stahl stood over Frederick's bed, dumbfounded by the scene before him. A man he had known for years, who had practically given him this job, had been murdered. And he had been powerless to stop it. It had taken him and Sully what seemed like forever to call Sumia back, but they had. And now the place was crawling with detectives. Only 2 questions were on everyone's mind. Who did this, and who would take his place? Stahl had no idea who could have killed such a fit man, but he was fairly sure Chrom was next in line. Were Chrom anyone else, that would have instantly made him a suspect, but Chrom was, well, Chrom. Stahl doubted he had the capability of such horrors. Stahl looked at the envelope on the desk as it was bagged. Perhaps it would somehow explain this. However, Stahl doubted anything could explain it. The word, or name, Grima would haunt him for the rest of his life, he knew that already. He only hoped he would be the one to catch the son of a bitch.

* * *

Cordelia had locked the door behind her when she went into her apartment. It made it difficult for Grima to open without breaking the door. But not that difficult. They picked the lock with relative ease, and silently stalked into Cordelia's bedroom. They found her asleep, snoring silently. From behind their mask, Grima grinned. It seemed to be quite some time before they were caught. They drew their knife, and, this time slashed it across Cordelia's throat. Her eyes bulged open, and Grima watched as the life faded from them. That only intensified their grin. Grima dipped their gloved hands in the blood, and wrote 'Grima' on the wall, much like they had with Frederick. This time, they didn't leave an envelope. There was no need to. They had made their statement in the first one. Which, Grima had to imagine, was being discovered right about now. It the insanity following Frederick's murder, they had easily slipped out of the police department, and they had already known Cordelia would be next. They knew who was next, too. Grima looked at the time. Shit. It had been hours, again. They silently cursed themselves. They would have to get this under control, especially as the non-Grima police officers became more... Enlightened. But, for this time, it was fine. Grima left Cordelia's apartment, leaving no traceable evidence behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This turned out pretty obscene, at least in the beginning. It may require an M rating in the future. Not for sex, of course. I can't write that. But, language, violence, and controversial view points might make me change it. It really isn't that bad as of yet, but I apologize now if this is too much.

* * *

Author's Note - Well, I certainly took my time updating this. I apologize for that. There's several reasons, which I'll dive into right about... Now! First up, death. It sucks, man. At a high school near my high school, 2 Freshmen did some dumb things, and got into a car accident, killing them both. If they didn't die immediately, it was not a good way to go. That stuck with me, although it was incredibly unnecessary, and, sadly, their own fault. Be smart, guys. On a much lighter note, I was cast in my high school's play, which will be consuming a shit ton of time. Come late November, please don't expect to hear from me super often, as I'd hate to disappoint. Anyways, as always, please comment any theories you have As to who it is, vote in the FE/TDI crossover poll (#TeamCervantes), and above all, enjoy the story. Be safe. - 1%

* * *

"I'm so sick of this!" Robin said to no one in particular, as no one was at her desk. "Why am I the ONLY officer not assigned a serious job due to this murder!? Stahl and Sully get promoted, and put on the case literally minutes after Frederick gets replaced. Miriel gets to do forensics, per the norm. Who knows where Kellam is! I knew Frederick too! Why can't I help?"

"Perhaps you already are."

Robin hadn't realized it, but Chrom, the newly reinstated police chief, had overheard her foolishly loud rant.

"C-Chrom! How much did you hear?"

"All of it Robin. It would have been hard not to, even were I not passing by."

"Oh, Naga, I'm sorry Chrom. I meant no disrespect, it's just-"

"No, I understand. Believe me, if I knew who did this, I'd murder the fuck out of them. And I'd rather be out there too. But look around. We're needed here. This is how we can help the most."

"I just... Looking at Vaike, Kellam, even Lucina... I can't help but feel weak in comparison."

Chrom glanced at his watch.

"Look Robin. This has been a hard day. Believe me. How I got to be reinstated as Police Chief so quickly... It shouldn't even be possible. If it has been half as hard on you as it has on me... Go home."

"Sir?"

"No need to be so formal! Other Robin should be here in just a few hours, and Cordelia after him. Take the rest of the shift off. I don't want to see you for at least 16, if not 24 hours. And then..." He made a move to rub her shoulders.

Robin was astounded.

"How dare you! I can handle this! Don't fucking insult me! I never left, Chrom! I came here, for you! I stayed here, for you! And now..."

"R-Robin?"

She turned away from him, and did not look back. After some time, he got up, and left.

* * *

"Listen the fuck up, bitch."

Shortly after Chrom left Robin, Lucina came over to her. Evidently, she had overheard at least some of Robin's conversation with Chrom, and, even more evidently, was not pleased by it.

"Excuse me?" Robin responded.

"Don't act like I didn't fucking hear you, you whiney little bitch. Keep ranting to him. Please. I mean, Naga forbid he keep the fucking clerk from doing goddam detective work!"

"Heh. You goddam, motherfucking piece of hypocritical shit. Fine. I admit it. I made a poor career choice, and I was just talking about it to my friend. But you know what? At least I made that choice, and I deserved this job. My father was never chief of police."

"Oh, it lies too. Calling my father a mere friend is a very conservative choice of words. I can nary remember the last time you two weren't attached at the waist."

Lucina took a moment to add

"And I mean that literally. Not that you were inseparable, but that you were intimate."

"That doesn't excuse how you got this job."

"Bitch, Frederick promoted me. You really think Chrom would have left you like this and promoted me? Have you seen how he raised me? How he treats me? There's a reason I don't call the fucker 'dad', bitch."

"I'm not answering that."

"Oh, your fucking silence speaks volumes. I can't even fucking look at you without gagging. I'll be back when you're gone."

Lucina stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Chrom saw his daughter and his... Robin fighting. He knew they hated each other. Hell, he kind of hated both of them as well. Lucina had always favored her mother over him, although he knew that he was probably to blame for that. He never had been there for her. And Robin... She was so self centered. Her rant to him had been so mind numbingly dumb, he had wanted to slap her like the bitch she was. However. He also wanted to get into her pants. So, he waited, and sure enough, Lucina left on her own. He sighed. Robin would almost certainly be in tears now. He should probably go to her. He almost did. But the phone rang. And then, everything changed.

* * *

Vaike and Miriel pulled up to Cordelia's apartment. It was hardly a rare occasion for Vaike to be out and about. He was a detective, after all. But Miriel was hardly seen out of Forensics. Vaike had been surprised when she volunteered to come with him, but not at all displeased. He was currently partnerless, and he worked well with Miriel. Although, he could do without the insults.

It had been Miriel's idea to inform everyone off duty, in person. She had put it before Chrom, who had required some convincing. Ever the dullard, he didn't see the point, when he could just call them all to let them know. A mention of the affair he was having with Robin proved to be more than enough.

Vaike led Miriel up the stairs to Cordelia's room. Right away, they both knew something was wrong, just by looking at the door. It was wide open. And had been wide open. Knowing Cordelia to be an extreme perfectionist, they both doubted she had done this. Which meant she wasn't safe. Vaike drew his pistol. Realizing he had no ammunition, he looked back at Miriel, and smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, and tossed him a clip, drawing her own pistol as well. Vaike caught the clip, and quickly inserted it into the gun.

"Oh, shit."

Vaike stood over Cordelia's bed. He had seen many murders at this point in his career. Hell, he'd solves most all of 'em. But never had it been someone he knew. And to have 2 people he knew killed in one day, people he worked with, his friends... He hated it. He could emphasize more with the family of victims than ever before. He glanced around the room, retaking it all in. The word 'Grima'... Where had he heard that before? He was sure it would come to him. Or Miriel. The later was more likely. He hated to admit it, but he was not the smartest, and had a terrible memory, as his lack of bullets could attest to.

Miriel was in the hall outside of Cordelia's bedroom while Vaike investigated further. She doubted he would find anything, but had told him to do so anyways. He couldn't be the one to tell Chrom. He couldn't handle it. Her phone was to her ear, and she had dialed Chrom's number. However, she got a busy tone.

"Dammit."

She breathed under her breath.

"I suppose even a buffoon such as Chrom would have something to do with Frederick being dead, and all. I suppose that leaves the office phone."

She dialed that, and this time, Male Robin answered the phone.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Robin. I have unfortunate news. I fear we have a serial killer on the loose, targeting police officers."

"What? That's... That's terrible! Miriel, please, stay there!"

"You didn't let me finish. Cordelia is-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. A huge, explosion like sound came from the other end, and the line went dead. Miriel ran from the apartment, yelling for Vaike to come with her.

* * *

"Stahl. What is it?" Chrom asked into the phone.

"Get everyone at the station, now. Grima is targeting cops. Not only that, Grima is a cop. I'll explain more when Sully and I make it there."

"I'm going to need more than that, Stahl."

"Sir. Listen to me, very carefully, though I know that is not a habit of yours. Grima wrote a note. We opened that note. Grima confesses to being a cop, and targeting cops. Get. Everyone. The FUCK TOGETHER!"

"Fine. Don't get pissed off, man. It's probably-"

"Don't you dare downplay this. Frederick is dead, and who knows who else. It's certainly been long enough for them to kill again."

"I said yes! I'll want to speak to you alone, after this. Get here as soon as you-"

The line went dead immediately after the explosion.

* * *

As soon as other Robin sat down, Robin was out the door, without a word of goodbye to anyone. She walked to her car as calmly as she could manage, but felt that it would be better off for the world, and definitely herself, were a certain blue haired woman dead. Perhaps a blue haired man, as well. She fantasized about it for a solid minute before getting in her car. It took her another minute to find her keys, and in no time at all, she started the engine. Or so she thought. In actuality, no time at all was what was left to her. The car bomb Grima had placed upon the engine successfully went off, and Robin was dead, and in countless pieces.

* * *

Grima had concocted a special beauty for this murder. It was their first deviation from using a knife, and they wanted it to be a blast. Not only was the bomb just powerful enough for their purposes, killing anyone in it, but hopefully no passersby, it was equipped to give off a strong Electromagnetic Pulse upon detonation. It had taken them weeks to craft, and they couldn't wait to see it go off. They had attached it to the car easily enough. Robin worked as 12 hour shift, and it took almost no time at all to install. Which was good, as it was quite... Noticeable to install. Nonetheless, no one had seen them plant the bomb, and now the deed was done. Grima couldn't wait. Things were about to get... interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note - F# - 1%

* * *

Stahl and Sully sat in their cruiser, speeding back to the precinct. They were the first ones to arrive on the crime scene, and had left it last as well. They both took it extremely hard. Frederick had been a role model for them both, not to mention the man who'd hired them. Sully, especially, seemed to take it as an extremely personal blow.

After minutes of silence, Stahl spoke.

"Sully. It pains me to ask this, but I need to know. Was it you?"

Sully was taken aback by the question.

"Bitch. What the fuck are you saying? Of course it isn't me! Why the fuck are you pointing fingers right now? And what fucking reasoning could you possibly have to indict me? I'm your fucking partner, Stahl! What the actual fuck?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just... On the phone with Chrom... There was an explosion. I think the claims made in that letter are legitimate."

Sully whacked the back of his head with the palm of her hand.

"Do I even need to ask why you kept this from me?"

"It proves you're innocent. That reaction was genuine."

"So help me Stahl, if you weren't driving, I'd fucking pummel you into the motherfucking ground right the fuck now."

"C'mon Sully, be serious. It looks like we're being targeted by one of our own. I didn't think it WAS you, but I needed to be sure. Accusations are going to be running wild, and I need to be able to trust my partner."

"You hadn't before?"

Stahl was silent.

"Pull over, Stahl. You're fucking dead. How many years have we worked together?"

"I mean, not that many, Chrom hasn't been gone for THAT long..."

"Bitch, pull the fuck over and don't talk to me unless I'm talking to your sorry excuse for a face."

Stahl pulled over, and prepared for the inevitable.

"Get out of the car. We're doing this man to fucking man."

"Sully, this isn't the time, lives could be at stake."

"Bitch, I know for a fact that your life is. Get the fuck out of the car, right fucking now."

Stahl sighed, and killed the ignition. Slowly, he got out of the car. As soon as he was out, his hot headed partner flew her door open, slammed it behind her, and stomped over to him, slapping him as soon as she was within range of his face.

"Get your shit together, man. Yeah, I get it. I fucking get it. One person, out of our small, little police force, is killing the rest. Want me to emphasize it for you? ONE. This is exactly what the motherfucker wants."

"Sully, I don't think you-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"But, Sully-"

"What the fuck did I just fucking say?"

She slapped him again.

"All I ask, is some trust. Is that too much? I've been with you all fucking day. Do you really think, out of our entire police force, I'd be the one to kill someone?"

As Stahl was about to speak, Sully interjected.

"That wasn't you."

Stahl closed his mouth, and shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Give me the keys."

"They're in the car..."

"Fine. Let's get in the fucking car, and go fuck a bitch up."

Sully took the driver's seat, as Stahl grabbed passenger. As soon as they were in, she started the engine, turned on the lights and sirens, and sped the rest of the way to the precinct.

* * *

As the youngest, and newest, member of the police force, Ricken was often left out of the loop. So, for him, it was business as usual going into the police building. Robin rushed by him on his way out, and he thought she looked... Madder than usual. He brushed it off. He walked into the buildings, taking special care to close the door behind him. Doing this probably saved his life, or at least prolonged it. As soon as the door was shut, Robin's vehicle erupted in a ball of flame, and make shift shrapnel blew everywhere. The glass of the door shattered, and without even looking behind him, Rickon sprinted away from the explosion.

"Holy gravy!" He shouted out, diving behind Robin's desk, barreling into the other, and now only, Robin as he did so.

"Watch it!" Robin shouted

"Sorry, sir! I was just worried for my life, is all. Please, don't kick me out."

"And cut the sass. What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know, Robin."

"Well... Let's go check it out, yeah?"

"Okay."

Out from beneath the desk, they glanced around. The front of the building, as well as the parking lot, had been destroyed. Other than that, though, destruction had been kept to a minimum.

"It's almost like..." Robin began.

"They weren't targeting us..." Ricken finished.

The other officers in the precinct, which at the time included Sumia, Lissa, Virion, Lon'qu, and Gregor rushed outside, led by Chrom. Ricken didn't look to see what Robin was doing, and ran over to join the others. Chrom had stopped them at what seemed to be the origin of the explosion - a flaming head of metal that he presumed had been a car at one point.

"This was Robin's..." Chrom spoke almost inaudibly

"What?" Robin was at his side now.

"Robin. This was Robin's car. Oh, Naga." Chrom pointed to what Ricken assumed was blood in the car.

Chrom turned away, his eyes of tears.

"Get everyone here. Now."

* * *

Grima prepared their weapon of choice for the next murder from their location. They smiled. All was going according to plan so far. The next few targets would almost certainly leave them disorganized, allowing Grima to maximize their victims. They even had a list. They hoped that they would be able to follow that list, but mistakes do happen, and you should always be prepared for the unexpected. Grima grinned. It was time.

* * *

Vaike and Miriel, much like Stahl and Sully, sat in silence. However, they had a great lack of tension within the car. Miriel, with her vast intelligence, had figured out that someone was targeting police officers, and Vaike wasn't bright enough to suspect her. Miriel knew it wasn't Vaike for the exact same reason. After minutes of silence, she spoke.

"We need to be prepared, Vaike."

"Huh? What for?"

"Even you aren't that dim."

"Oh! Right. The murder thing. Yeah. Are you sure it's a cop?"

"Almost positive. In fact, I would bet my existence upon it, assuming I was one to gamble."

"Well... Okay. You've got me convinced. But only because your the goddam smartest person I've ever met."

"Please. That only begins to describe me. But I digress. Be ready, Vaike. I'd hate to see you die prematurely."

"You too!"

They pulled into the police station's parking lot, where a lot of people seemed to be crowded around a burning heap of metal. Miriel exchanged a glance with Vaike, and they got out of the car to join them, and discover what happened.

* * *

Lucina had fled from the scene hours before Robin left. It was so fucking unfair. She had had to work hard to rise to her position, and she had, as the top student in the police academy. But now, her inept father's bimbo had come along, and her inept father himself. It looked to her as if a request of a transfer would be the best course of action. So, she went home, and spent several hours perfecting it. Finally, when it was completed, and certain to push all of the right buttons on both her father and his slut, she left to go back to the station.

She arrived at the same time as Vaike and Miriel. She saw the wreckage, and flew herself from the car. She couldn't care less about Chrom, or the female Robin, but the death of her Robin would probably throw her over the edge. She sighed with relief. Robin was speaking with Chrom. Who... Was crying? She went over to investigate.

* * *

Grima held the weapon, which was a dart laced with poison, as tightly as they dared. Quickly, and silently, they moved towards their target, and pricked them gently. Grima glanced down at the dart, and saw blood was on it. Satisfied, they blended back into the crowd, knowing full well their victim was dead. Or did they? Perhaps they shot the dart from a distance, and knew the victim's fate was sealed with their wince of pain. All that is truly known is that the person - who is about to be revealed - died, and the method of death.

* * *

"Chrom. There is a better course of action to take! Naga, man, this is what they want!"

"Shut the fuck up, Robin. Or better yet, go fuck my daughter. That seems to be the only thing you're good at. Robin is dead. And it was an officer. That's all we know."

"So you gather all of us in one place? Are you truly so eager to die, man?"

Chrom was about to answer, but instead, he seemed to cringe, as if in pain. Seconds later, he began seizing, and fell to the ground. After several spasms, he abruptly stopped, and let out a final, soft cry. And then he spoke no more. Chrom was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note - Well. This took me forever and a day to write. Things are really picking up, and I'm sorry to say random intervals of time, much like this one, will most likely accompany each update for some time, and I cannot guarantee a set schedule. That being said, I will try my best. The TDI poll has been removed from my home page for a bit, I'd much prefer for you all to vote for who you think Grima is, that poll being up there now. As always, feel free to comment any theories you have, and more importantly, I hope you enjoy - 1%

* * *

Chrom was still twitching when Robin spoke.

"Everyone! Inside! Now!"

They all rushed in, however, once in the police station they had little idea what to do. After a few moments of tense silence, with some heated looks exchanged between coworkers, and friends, Miriel stepped forward, and stated the obvious.

"I feel it safe to conclude a person or persons with homicidal tendencies is targeting police officers. Value and I found Cordelia dead in her apartment. Although, I feel it an understatement to say it appears you have realized this on your own already."

""Realized what now?" Vaike asked

"Imbecile." Miriel slapped him in the back of his head.

"Thank you for that, Miriel." Robin stepped forwards.

"Alright. We need to all gather together in this station until we have better leads, and can track this son of a bitch down ourselves. For the moment, it appears they have the upper hand. And I'm not going to lie. We just got fucking back handed. And this prick's hand was full of rings. So. We need to alert the rest of the police force, -and preferably get us all together. Strength in numbers, yeah? I know the electronics are out here, due to the EMP, so I have to ask you all. If you have a working cell phone, please use it, and bring everyone here. Is that clear?"

"You obviously haven't thought this through, Robin." Miriel replied. "If we do this... We paint a nice, juicy target on our back for whoever this is to take out. All of us dead at once. That's almost certainly what they want. We need to separate."

"So they can pick us off one by one?" Vaike answered her, "Look Miriel. I think Robin knows what's going on. We need to trust him."

"Imbecile. Have you already forgotten what we discussed? Was several minutes to lengthy a period of time for your lackluster memory?"

Virion butted in. "Miriel, your brain is almost as beautiful as your radiant smile. However now all of us are so well endowed. I may only speak for myself, but I would greatly appreciate if you would fill us in on whatever secret you seem to be holding."

"One of you already knows, I'm certain." She looked very closely at the faces of her friends. She noticed nothing more than confusion and grief on the faces of all present, but it would certainly merit more investigation.

"C'mon, Miriel... Please tell us..." Lisa pleaded

"Gregor would like to know. Gregor kindly requests he be informed immediately." Gregor added.

"For the memories of all that have fallen." Sumia begged.

To that, Lucina added "Well... SOME of the fallen."

Miriel could tell that she would have to tell the others. And she hadn't managed to goad the killer into attacking her, damn them. Not that she really expected it. She sighed. Due to her vast intelligent, she thought it reasonable to assume she would be amount the next victims, as she would pose a large threat. She cleared her throat, but before she could speak, the door flew open, and Stahl rushed in, Sully hot on his heals.

"No one move," He shouted!

No one in particular had been moving, but they froze more, if at all possible.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

"No, but we were-" Robin tried to answer.

"Get them here. Now. Then, I'm locking us in." This statement was met with looks of confusion from all present, with the exception of Miriel, who looked mildly amused. It appeared to her she hadn't been the only one to figure it out.

"I'll explain more once they get here. Until then, you all get nothing."

* * *

While waiting for the late comers to arrive, Grima was able to slip away. They weren't the only one to disperse around the building, in fact most did to keep from killing Stahl with their frustration and confusion. Grins smiled as they thought of that. They supposed it applied to them a bit more literally. They did what they needed to, and were able to finish setting up for quite a while in almost no time at all. They were even able to make it back in time to see the last officer come through the door. They sat down at their desk, and waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

"Alright. I would like to ask that those of you that have not already moved to your desk, to do that now please. I'd like to call role, bar the door, and then we can begin."

The police officers grumbled, but complied.

Stahl cleared his throat, and began taking roll call.

"Frederick? He's dead.

Robin?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"She's dead, he's over there."

"Damn... Well... Thank you, I suppose.

Chrom? I saw his corpse out front. Lovely show of respect for him, by the way, leaving him outside."

Lucina smirked.

"That was me."

"...I'm Sure it was. Glad to see you here, Lucina. Let me see... Gregor, Virion, Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia, Miriel, Vaike, Ricken, Libra, Myself, Sully, Gregor, Panne, Nowi, Gaius, Tharja..."

"Has anyone seen Cordelia? Or do we need to wait more?" Stahl asked.

"She has ascended life, her's taken by the same as the killer of the rest." Miriel informed him.

"Ah. Well, that's too bad... I can't help but feel I've left someone out, though..."

"It was me."

Stahl heard a voice speak from directly behind him. He jumped, and spun around.

"Gah! Kellam?!"

"Of course. It's always me."

"How long have you been standing there? And... Why are you so close to me?"

"Well, to answer the first part, the entire time. I had talked to you only a few moments ago, about Robin. Remember?"

"No... Not really."

Kellam sighed, as Stahl shrugged. He took his seat, and Stahl prepared to speak, after barring and locking the door.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase here. As you all know, we have lost 4 officers in as many days. What you don't know, is that the killer has confessed."

The police were confused by this, and all tried to speak at once.

"No. Not like that. All they have confessed to... Is being a police officer themselves."

An uproar ran through the crowd, and Stahl braced for the inevitable follow up event.

* * *

This was perfect. The idiot had distracted the entire room, giving Grima more than enlightenment time to make their next kill. Their only dilemma was who to kill. So many had yet to shine, and so many were shining their brightest. They would hate to end a life before it was time. After a moment's consideration, Grima settled on a victim, and pounced.

* * *

Sully had charged directly into the crowd. She meant to prevent any physical fighting between them, but she doubted it would escalate that much. Someone could lost their job for being that stupid. Even Vaike knew that. Still, she thought, better too fucking prepared then not prepared enough. Which was ironic, as not prepared was exactly what she was. She felt like a searing coal had run quickly across her neck, and the blood flowed immediately afterwards. She had no time to say or do anything, only glancing at Stahl before she fell to the floor, dead.


End file.
